1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable basketball goals and more particularly, to an adjustable basketball goal which is characterized in a preferred embodiment by a mount pipe fixedly attached to a supporting surface in substantially vertical relationship, a sleeve pipe slidably and telescopically positioned on the mount pipe, with a basketball goal backboard and rim secured to the top end of the sleeve pipe and a linear actuator having a drive shaft fixedly attached to the supporting surface and an actuator shaft secured to the sleeve pipe. Raising and lowering the sleeve pipe with respect to the mount pipe is facilitated by operation of the actuator to adjust the height of the backboard and the rim above the supporting surface.
One of the problems which exist with conventional adjustable basketball goals is the facility for rapidly and efficiently adjusting the basketball goal rim precisely to a selected height above the playing surface. The capability for adjusting the rim height above the playing surface is necessary, or at least desirable, since players of varying age and height must frequently use the same basketball facilities. Accordingly, adjustment of the height of the backboard and more specifically, the rim, of the basketball goal is useful, in order to better develop the playing skills of players of various age and height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of adjusting mechanisms are known in the art for adjusting the height of basketball backboards and rims. A popular system for gymnasiums and assembly centers which are frequently used for purposes other than basketball games, is the "swing" type backboard mount, wherein the backboard is pivotally suspended from the ceiling or walls of the structure and is raised and lowered by operation of a cable and winch or drum system. The raising and lowering procedure in such systems is usually slow and cumbersome and requires considerable effort to implement. However, these systems can be automated, as described in the "Automatic Hoist System for Backstop Assembly", detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,984, dated July 1, 1969, to J. M. Miller, et al. The system includes a backboard provided with a rim and net, which backboard is pivotally suspended from the ceiling of a structure and is raised and lowered by means of an automatic hoist and cable system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,427, dated July 4, 1967, to D. A. Bearson, details an "Adjustable Basketball Goal", wherein the backboard is mounted to a generally Z-shaped bracket that is slidably attached to the vertical basketball goal support. One end of a cable is secured to the top member of the Z-shaped bracket and the cable is extended over a pulley located at the top of the support and downwardly to a hook positioned approximately midway of the height of the support. Vertical adjustment of the basketball goal backboard and rim above the playing surface is facilitated by raising and lowering the Z-shaped bracket using the cable. A "Vertically Adjustable Basketball Goal" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,025, dated Feb. 11, 1969, to E. H. Procter. The adjustable mechanism includes a vertically-oriented base member provided with a telescoping receiving member, with a crank mechanism mounted on the base member in cooperation with the receiving member for raising and lowering the receiving member with respect to the base member. The backboard and rim are attached to the upper end of the receiving member and are adjusted vertically by operation of the crank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,714, dated Nov. 11, 1969, to W. M. Garlington, details a "Basketball Backboard and Horizontally Movable Basket". The apparatus detailed in this patent includes a screw-type mechanism which is horizontally attached to the backboard and receives the basketball rim for horizontally and adjustably moving the rim from side-to-side along the backboard to a selected position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,188, dated Mar. 9, 1943, to C. C. Woodburn, details an "Adjustable Goal for Basketball Courts". The adjustable goal is characterized by a rim-equipped backboard attached to the extending ends of a pair of parallel frame members having a brace extending therebetween, in order to adjust the frame members upwardly and downwardly at hinged attachment points to a vertical upright or a wall and change the height of the basketball rim. A "Collapsible Movable Apparatus for Supporting Health-Sports Devices" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,394, dated June 11, 1985. The device includes a telescoping post support having at least two telescoping segments and a ratchet device for moving each of the adjacent telescoping segments with respect to each other. Another support is adapted to fit slidably on the top telescoping segment without overlapping onto the next telescoping segment. A large, horizontally positioned ring is mounted on the support and a platform is pivotally mounted under the ring, such that the platform is able to swing downwardly when unconnected from the ring. A basketball backboard is vertically mounted to the top portion of the top telescoping segment and the bottom end of the telescoping post is adapted to fit into a tube positioned in the ground or other horizontal surface.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable basketball goal which is characterized by precise, vertical adjustment of a backboard and rim support member with respect to a fixed mount member, by operation of a linear actuator.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable basketball goal which includes a mount pipe fitted with an outer telescoping sleeve pipe that mounts a backboard and rim, and an actuator mechanism attached to the sleeve pipe to facilitate raising and lowering the sleeve pipe and corresponding precise vertical positioning of the backboard and rim above a playing surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable basketball goal which is characterized by a mount pipe fixedly secured to a horizontal surface, a backboard and rim-supporting sleeve pipe fitted concentrically and slidably over the mount pipe and a linear actuator having a shaft element attached to the sleeve pipe and a drive element mounted on the horizontal surface and engaging the shaft element in extensible and retractable relationship, for precise adjustment of the backboard and rim above a playing surface by operation of the linear actuator.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable basketball goal which is characterized by a vertically-oriented mount member having one end fixedly attached to a frame, a horizontal receiving surface or directly on the playing surface; an adjustable backboard support member fitted to the mount member in slidable relationship and a backboard and rim attached to the adjustable member; and a linear actuator having a drive element attached to the frame or the horizontal receiving or playing surface and an actuator shaft attached to the adjustable member, for automatically adjusting the height of the adjustable member, the backboard and the rim with respect to the playing surface by operation of the linear actuator.